the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose meets Mz. Hyde (SMUT, Rated R)
Warning! This is a SMUT it has graphic, sexual depictions! '' -Rose is sitting in her lab, writing some notes in her book. She had tested a new potion on one of the other lodgers...and the results had been quite intriguing to her. And now she was noting them down, along with the recipe below that- 'I wonder how everyone is doing today?' -She thought to herself, a small smile coming to her lips, as she closed the book and moved some of her hair out of her eyes- '''Mz.Hyde:' *Mz. Hyde calls out from the lab.* Hey Rose? How long will I have these bunny ears and when will my hair turn back to normal? RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose looked over at Mz. Hyde, a small frown coming to her lips- It shouldn't be much longer, another hour at best. -She explained, though she found the bunny ears to be quite cute...but the tentacle hair the other lady had obtained from the potion...weren't so cute- Mz.Hyde: Okay, I guess I can wait an hour. RBDECEPTICON17: Well, other than that Mz. Hyde...how has your day been? -She asked nicely, trying desperately to change the subject- Mz.Hyde: I got up out of bed because I was tired of laying in it this morning, then I had the Raspberry French toast Rachel made today, and then I "accidentally" spilled jam on Lanyon, making him throw a temper tantrum like a three year old...and that was about it. RBDECEPTICON17: Isn't that a little harsh on Dr Lanyon? -She ased honestly, an eyebrow raised in curiousity- Mz.Hyde: He probably has like, 20 of the same outfit! He wears it everyday! RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose let a laugh escape her lips- Good point...but it does suit the doctor. Mz.Hyde: I don't regret it. *One of the tentacles start to slither around her arm.* Ewww!~ These things are gross! RBDECEPTICON17: True...and don't worry...they look quite friendly to me. -She responded calmly, getting out of her chair and walked over to Mz Hyde's side, looking the tentacle over- Mz.Hyde: Yeah...nice and um...slimy. *The tentacles continue to squirm and wiggle around.* RBDECEPTICON17: Aww...I think it likes you... -Rose cooed out, stroking it gently- Mz.Hyde: *One of the tentacles touches Rosie on the face, and starts stroking her, almost like it's... caressing her. RBDECEPTICON17: Aww...your so adorable aren't you? Aren't you? -Rose cooed playfully, stroking it as she did so- Mz.Hyde: Are you sure it's a good idea to do that? RBDECEPTICON17: What could possibly go wrong Mz Hyde? Mz.Hyde: *Slowly, one of the tentacles start crawling up Mz. Hyde's leg.* Hey! *She grabs it.* That's a dead end up there! RBDECEPTICON17: Naughty little thing...bad tentacle bad...you shouldn't do such things to people...not without their permission that is. -The blonde told the tentacle off, pointing a single finger at it as she did so- Mz.Hyde: *The tentacle smacks Rosie and wraps itself around her wrist.* RBDECEPTICON17: Ouch! What was that for? -Rose felt her cheeks go red as she spoke- Mz.Hyde:'''Rose, I think this thing has a mind of its own! And what's worse is that I think it's getting bigger! '''RBDECEPTICON17: What? Oh crap! What do you think it wants? -She asked, desperately trying to pull away...though not by much- Mz.Hyde: I don't know what it wants, but I know what I'm going to do! *Mz. Hyde reaches up and grabs her needle off of her lapel, but a tentacle grabs her wrist with such force that it's knocked out of her hand.* Shit! RBDECEPTICON17: -But as the tentacle grabbed Mz Hyde's wrist, like it had done with hers...Rose finally realized what it wanted- Now that's just naughty... Mz.Hyde: * Hears Rose.* Rose! How do we get out of this?! WOAH! *Another tentacle grabs her by the waist and lifts her up off the ground.* RBDECEPTICON17: Maybe we should give it what it wants! It might calm it! Ahh! -She explained, before she was also lifted off the ground- Mz.Hyde: Well, what does it want? A potion? A relic? Help with some other kind of monster problem? What? *Mz. Hyde tries to free herself using her free arm, but it met the same fate as her other arm.* DAMN IT! RBDECEPTICON17: -And both of Rose's own wrists fell to the same fate, as she gasped...her cheeks darkened- It wants us... Mz.Hyde: Wants us to do what?! RBDECEPTICON17: It wants to fuck us Mz Hyde! Mz.Hyde: O-O What?! RBDECEPTICON17: Did you forget what I do Mz Hyde? -Rose stared over at the other woman, feeling a few more tentacles crawling over her body. Her cheeks darkened- Mz.Hyde: I-I don't know! I can't think straight right now! *Mz. Hyde's legs, which have been kicking frantically, suffer the same fate as her arms.* RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose's legs suffered the same fate as well, as they were pulled apart, a gasp escaping her lips- M-My work involves learning...about new w-ways to bring others...s-sexual bliss...and c-create things...to do j-just that... Mz.Hyde: S-so you're a sexologist?! RBDECEPTICON17: Y-Yes! -Rose looked over at Mz Hyde with an embarressed expression- I'm sure it won't be too bad. Mz.Hyde: How is THIS pleasing to anybody?! RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose looked away with a darker blush on his cheeks- Mz.Hyde: YOU like this?! Why?! RBDECEPTICON17: I wanted something new! It's was the best I could think of! -Rose shouted, as the tentacles began to go lower- Mz.Hyde: *One tentacle starts to unzip the back of Mz. Hyde's dress.* Ahhhh! ALL you could think of?! I thought you said you were making a formula that can help with my... specific problem! RBDECEPTICON17: I'm so sorry Mz Hyde! I didn't mean to bring you into this! -Rose shouted, as the tentacles ripped her jacket open, the blonde gasping in shock, as she glared at the tentacles- That's expensive! Crap. Henry's gonna kill me.-She muttered.- Mz.Hyde: I-I'll be fine! I'm wearing leggings! *With her dress now on the floor, the tentacles start to remove her leggings.* SHIT! RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose quickly looked away, trying not to look at Mz Hyde's body, as the tentacles pulled down her skirt to her ankles, and then off her body- S-Shit...this is crazy... Mz.Hyde: *The two girls are now down to just their underwear.* M-maybe if we keep trying to move, it'll slow it d-down! RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose dared herself to look over to the other woman, trying to remain calm- Let's try... -She began to shove and pull at the tentacles...but they just wrapped further and further around her body...and a few joined in- Shit...shit...and shit... Mz.Hyde: *The tentacles begin trying to unlatch her bra.* I c-cant believe that my own hair is doing this! RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose's cheeks darkened even more, as she could feel two of the tentacles lowering further down her back, and into her panties- Ah~! M-Mz Hyde~! Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde's cheeks are as red as a tomato as the tentacles start rubbing her bare breasts and womanhood.* Ah!~ S-stop! RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose could feel her panties and bra removed from her body, as the tentacles did the same to her- Mmm~ I-I'm sorry~ Mmm~ Mz.Hyde: I-I'm s-scared. Eep! *The tentacles start going faster.* RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose could feel the tentacles removing her panties and bra, as moans spilled out of her mouth from the friction of the tentacles on her breasts and lower region- Mmm~ It's okay...Mmm~...Just relax....and it won't...Mmm~...hurt as much~ Mz.Hyde: H-how?! U-ugh! RBDECEPTICON17: I-I've found out...t-that your womanhood...w-when relaxed...and a-aroused...is s-stretched more...I promise...Mz Hyde... -Rose moaned out as best she could, a stutter plaguing her words.- Mz.Hyde: B-but h-how can I get a-aroused?! Ah! *The tentacles lower her down to Rose. The two women are so close that they're noses are touching.* RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose tried to look away from Mz Hyde...but she just continued to look the other lady in the eyes- M-Mz Hyde... Mz.Hyde: W-what? RBDECEPTICON17: -A quick glance at the other's lips...and she suddenly sealed their lips together without a second thought, muffling her moans as two tentacles began to thrust in and out of her- Mz.Hyde: * Mz. Hyde starts to moan as Rose's tongue explores her mouth. Soon, a tentacle enters her body, thrusting in and out.* RBDECEPTICON17: -Moans continued to spill out of Rose's mouth, even though they were muffled by their kiss, her cheeks darkening because of the action- Mmmf~ M-Mz~ Mmm~ H-Hyde~ Mz.Hyde: Mmm~ RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose began to push into the tentacles, wanting more of the pleasure they gave her...she wanted release- Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde was just letting the tentacles do whatever they wanted, which was why she was upside down at this point.* RBDECEPTICON17: -Soon enough, Rose needed to breathe, as she pulled away from Mz Hyde, as the tentacles moved her so that her womanhood was in full view to the other lady. Her legs were in the air, as the tentacles continued to thrust in and out of her- P-Please don't look~ Ahh~ Mmm~ Oh god~! Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde closes her eyes.* S-sorry! Ugh~ RBDECEPTICON17: I-It's okay~ Mmm~ Oh god~! -Rose suddenly screamed, as her entire body trembled with a strong orgasm, a white substance staining the tentacles within her...but they didn't stop, not even for a second to let her breathe- Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde keeps her eyes closed, biting her lip as the tentacles continue to explore her insides. She gasps as they discover her sweet spot.* Ohhhh~ *Mz. Hyde's self-control slowly dissolves as she leans into the tentacles, allowing them to always hit the right spot.* Yes~ Right there!~ Ohhh~ RBDECEPTICON17: -Soon enough, the same happened to Rose, as she pushed into the tentacles, making sure they hit her sweet spot, while they played with her breasts, louder moans escaping her lips- Ahh~! D-Does it...f-feel good...M-Mz Hyde~? Mmmmm~! Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde tries to suppress her moans.* U-ugh~ N-no! *The tentacles start vibrating.* Y-yes!~ Ohhh!~ RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose nodded as best she could, screaming as another orgasm swooped over her...she was going to lose count soon enough- Mz.Hyde: *At seeing the other woman orgasm yet AGAIN, Mz. Hyde started to feel something in the pit of her gut. It felt like an inferno that was getting more and more intense by the second.* RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose's body was getting more and more exhausted with every orgasm she had gone through- M-Mz Hyde...i-is everything...o-okay~? Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde's body starts to shake.* I-I t-think i-it's c-coming! RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose instantly realised what she meant- J-Just let it...t-take you Mz H-Hyde...it f-feels great~ Mz.Hyde: *The tentacles continue to do their job as Mz. Hyde continues to shake.* Ohhhh~ * Her body stills as she reached her climax.* RBDECEPTICON17: -And at seeing the other ladies first orgasm, Rose could feel another one consume her body as well- Ahhhh~! Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde was exhausted, but the tentacles kept going.* W-when will it e-end?! *With her saying that, the tentacles pull out of her.* RBDECEPTICON17: -But for some reason...they didn't stop with the blonde lodger- P-Please...c-could you stop~? Mz.Hyde: *The tentacles slowly retract from Rose. They then start to shrink until they turn back into Mz. Hyde's hair, and both girls are laying on the ground exhausted.* Uhhhhh... *Mz. Hyde lifts up her head and one of her pigtails lands in her face.* Ewwww! My hair's covered in our fluids! Ewwww! RBDECEPTICON17: Eww...i-indeed... -Rose answered back between pants, a stutter to her words. She soon caught her breath, and began to fix her clothes- You need a hand Mz Hyde? -She asked nervously- Mz.Hyde: No, I've got it. *With a few uncomfortable groans, she gets herself up and starts collecting her clothes.* That was.... RBDECEPTICON17: Embarressing? Humiliating? the worst experience of your life? -Rose offered, jumping to the worst possible account as always.- Mz.Hyde: I wouldn't say the worst but... it's very close to that. Either way, I don't think it solved my problem. *She puts just her dress back on.* I'm going to go take a shower... I hope this shit comes out... I don't wanna smell like fish for who knows how long! RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose blushes like mad, not wanting to look at Mz Hyde as she leaves the room...and once she did, the blonde was practically frozen with tears rolling down her eyes. She felt horrible for putting the poor woman through all of that. Soon enough, she went back to her desk, and after a minute or two, drifted off to sleep.- Obtained From OC Introduction (Finally did this! X3) Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Nex's Return